The Golden Boy (ON HOLD)
by heyitzrara
Summary: Clary feels alone - she wishes she still had her old best friend Simon, who she believes she was in love with. But when a cousin of the Herondales move into town, she questions that love, and her friendships only get more confusing. Will Clary find her true love? Or will she remain all alone? In high school. AU.
1. Chapter 1 - The Golden Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

 **Clary POV:**

"Aren't you excited for this year?" Izzy asked enthusiastically.

I turned my head towards her, "What's got you so excited?" I asked, curious as to what's gotten Isabelle Lightwood, of all people, excited for the first day of school, being a junior.

"You know I could say something like, 'it's the start of finally knowing what you're doing in your life' or some 'It's time to be a new me' crap but you know me better," she winked.

"Boys are at their peak stage in year eleven, they're hot and _and_ actually care about you," she smiled quirkily.

I chuckled, "Got your priorities right I see," I said sarcastically.

Although I was laughing on the outside I internally sighed. Of course that's what she was excited for. Boys. It kind of annoyed me that that was her main thought, it had been for like forever, but I never said anything. I was her best friend after all.

I wasn't particularly excited about anything. To be honest, I wanted this year to end as fast as possible. In fact, I just wanted school to end so I could pursue my art career.

My parents were always fighting and I had _no_ confidence. Because of that, I can barely make any friends. The only best friends I have are people who I made friends with _when_ I was confident.

I pulled out my journal. It wasn't exactly a diary, more a book where I express my feelings. Most of the time I draw in it, but occasionally, I write. I write diary entries.

I was playing with the pen while thinking what to draw. And I got sucked into my thoughts.

In eighth grade I met this guy, his name was Simon. We became best friends pretty quickly, and although I didn't care to admit it, he was the best friend I had ever made. That was my biggest mistake, not telling him how much he meant to me. Now he had moved on. But that was years ago.

I spent my years until somewhere between tenth grade, mourning, yearning to find a best friend who would be just as amazing as he was. I also wondered why I couldn't move on. It had been over 24 months. What was wrong with me? Was I obsessed?

Then it occurred to me that I was in love. What other explanation could there be? I have two best friends now, both of which I had met in ninth grade, and it just did not feel the same. Their names were Tessa and Izzy. And the drama which came along with being their best friend was unbelievable. Let's just say they weren't exactly the _best_ of friends.

It's only now I realised that it wasn't a best friend I was looking for. The only reason I grieved for Simon for so long was because he was the only person I completely trusted and could be myself around. And I knew he felt the same way.

I was looking for a confidant, a friend. Someone to love. Someone who loved me. Someone who would do anything for me just as I would do anything for them. A true love. Yes, I know that's extremely cheesy.

Did I think that was going to happen? Heck to the no, penguins would have to _fly_ before that to happen.

Well, that was what I thought until a certain golden haired boy walked into the classroom.

 **Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me your thoughts :)**

 **Edit: SIMON IS ALIVE! I'm sorry, I should've made it clearer. He just moved schools, which will be explained soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mystery of Jace Herondale

**I tried writing in third person, I don't think it really worked so sorry about that :/**

* * *

Clary's jaw dropped. He was, stunning. Very tan, muscular, golden hair and amber eyes – not very common.

"Sorry I'm late," Jace said, scanning the teacher's badge, "Ms Branwell, I got a little _lost_ , my _guide,"_ Jace said, glaring pointedly at Will, "kind of ditched me."

While the teacher was talking to the new boy, Izzy and Clary were talking about mystery boy.

"Ooh he's a cutie," Izzy murmured.

Clary rolled her emerald coloured eyes.

"Don't you agree?" Izzy asked, eyes wide. Izzy was extremely energetic and passionate in everything she does and says. Although Izzy was the _party_ type of girl, she was a very enthusiastic learner, and did quite well in her studies.

"I guess he looks okay," Clary said reluctantly. Now, Clary is energetic in a different way, where Izzy puts a hundred per cent in everything she does, Clary is extremely passionate about her friends and family - she will do anything for them, and can get quite protective. She doesn't particularly enjoy parties, and comes off shy, but once you get to know her she's a sweetheart.

"Clary, love, he's _more_ than just _ok_ ," Izzy said with a smile.

"Do you like him then?" Clary asked, with a wink.

"I'm more into guys with brown hair," Izzy replied with a smirk.

"Izzy, Clary, no talking," Ms Branwell said calmly. Jace peered over to the two girls Ms Branwell just told off. He stared at them, as if he were assessing how pretty they are, Izzy already knowing of her exquisite looks didn't bother meeting Jace's gaze. Clary on the other hand couldn't help but gaze right into those light chocolate eyes and golden specks. _So dreamy,_ Clary thought, but snapped out of the adoration and hastily looked at the paper on her desk.

"Well, take a seat, I'm guessing you must be Jonathon Herondale considering that awful look you pulled on William earlier, take a seat," Ms Branwell said light-heartedly.

"Correct," Jace said flinging himself on to the empty chair coolly. "Call me Jace," he said while mustering the sexiest smile he could. In response, _most_ of the girls swooned.

Izzy scoffed, she always appreciates a person's looks but when they show them off and try too hard it becomes annoying.

"Herondale? Does that sound familiar to you?" Clary whispered to Izzy, so that new mystery boy wouldn't hear.

"That's Will's last name, I'm pretty sure Jace is his cousin," she replied just as quiet.

Clary thought for a moment,

 _He's related to Will. Which means he's also related to Cecily. Which then means it's a 50/50 whether or amusing like Will. Or, he's a conceited brat like Cecily which for a guy would mean that he's a dick. I hope he's like Will._

Clary nodded in response, not risking getting caught by Ms Branwell again. She was an absolute sweetheart but could be stern if needed.

For the rest of the day, although Clary didn't want to admit it, she was mesmerised by the golden boy, Jace.

Yes, he was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it, but there was something more than the whole 'hot sexy jock' mask than he let on.

No one, well nothing, had occupied Clary's mind this much. Well except for one thing. One person. Simon. The accident. The one which was _her_ fault.

Once she arrived home, Clary pulled her journal out. Not to draw, not to write, but to _read_.

It was something she was afraid to do, she didn't want the feelings returning - the guilt, sadness, grief.

"Here we go," she whispered to herself.

Clary flicked through her journal to page 54.

 _15/2/2016 Year 8_

 _The day I met Simon,_

 _Dear Diary..._

* * *

 **Don't hate me for Clary thinking that Cecily is a conceited brat - there is a reason! Also If you're confused about the date - in Australia you write the date with the month second. I'll probably update later today and tomorrow, I just felt the need to upload _something_. Next chapter is about her diary entries which will reveal some of her past :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Diary Entries

**Hey! Thank you for the love so far on this story :))**

 **I also changed my user btw.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters**

* * *

 **Clary POV:**

 _15/1/2016_

 _The day I met Simon_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today after school we had our first session of basketball. I'm in the lowest team but I don't mind since this was the first time I'm properly learning basketball._

 _There are seven people in my team, Saige, Brianna, Simon, Alec, Dylan, Erin and me._

 _Alec and Dylan are in the year above and the rest were in my grade._

 _When we had to do some catching drills with the ball I internally freaked out because i didn't know anybody. The only people in my class were Simon and Erin, and they knew eachother so they were partners._

 _Saige and Brianna were popular kids in my grade and it seemed like they were besties._

 _Then obviously Dylan and Alec went together._

 _So that left me alone. I was about to go to the coach but than Simon called me over, said that I could be in his group with Erin._

 _I felt super, super relieved. But I was still nervous, since I wanted to make a good impression._

 _So I decided to go out of my own comfort zone for a while._

 _When we were throwing balls I said the weirdest things, I threw the balls the most creative ways possible and I could tell they started to like me._

 _Simon said that his mum forced him to play basketball to get an even balance of studies and physique._

 _Erin, was actually supposed to be in the grade below but she was so smart she got put up one. She decided to join basketball to make friends._

 _Which I'm sure she will, she's very funny. It's her sarcasm and wit which makes her likeable._

 _After practice, I'm pretty sure I had made a friend out of Simon and Erin. My mum had been talking to Simon's mum, and because of work, Simon's mum agreed to take me to practice after school EVERY week!_

 _Like how amazing is that?!_

I sighed, reminiscing at my memories with Simon.

At the time, Tessa was his best friend and honestly at the time I didn't know why he liked her. She was sort of bossy and very needy.

Tessa would be never let me be partners with Simon. Everyone in our friend group agreed she was immature.

But finally Simon's mum talked some sense into him and told him that he shouldn't be following Tessa around like some lost puppy.

Little did I know that the very next year _I_ would become best friends with Tessa.

I flipped to one of my other diary entries, page 70.

 _30/1/2017_

 _First day of school - without Simon in my class_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _SIMON WASN'T IN MY CLASS. I WAS SAD AND ANGRY - I WAS SANGRY._

 _I kind of got the feeling that my teacher from last year didn't really like me but she LOVED Simon._

 _Even Simon said he always gets put with his best friend. Not this year._

 _And the fact they put him with Maureen of all people? Ghastly._

 _Year 9...I can't believe it...I'm getting old ugh._

 _There were some new students this year, the Herondales, Will and his sister Cecily. They immediately became popular. I don't know how they do it._

At the name of Ceceily I couldn't believe that we were friends at some point in year nine.

I continued reading.

 _At least I got put with Tessa. Even though I didn't particularly like her last year we got closer when we organised a surprise party for Simon earlier this year._

 _Even though I knew she probably held some resentment towards me since I kind of stole her best friend she really, really was keen on being my friend._

 _It was good to know that someone was interested in me._

Tessa stuck with me through tough times - when I was at my worst. And I'm grateful for that.

I looked at a different entry, page 97,

 _21/04/2017_

 _Jealousy_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Jealousy has overwhelmed me to an extreme extent and I can't handle it. It's official, I'm obsessed with Simon. All he does is spend time with Maia - who is in his class. They're getting really close...and I don't like it!_

 _And although I want to hate her for 'stealing' Simon from me I know I can't because, well, if Simon likes her she must be nice. I think I'm going to diagnose myself with imisssimonaphobia. UGHH. Because of my weird clingingness and obsession to Simon I've become wayyyy shyer (I dont care if that's not a word), and wayyyy less confident. I HATE IT._

 _I haven't told my parents how my lack of being friends with Simon has affected me. It's not even like we've been fighting - it's just we are drifting apart. I was jealous of Maia, and I'm pretty sure Simon was jealous of how close Tessa and I have become._

 _Talking about Tessa. Wow. I have never been as honest to someone in my life. I let her read my DIARY ENTRIES. IN THIS JOURNAL. So she'd understand why I'm so messed up. Tessa still sat with me. She still wanted to be my friend. And for that I will be eternally grateful. She'll probably read this, so hi Tessa._

 _Today I told her, if I'm ever mad at her for some reason, to remind me of year 9 - where she was there for me. Tessa isn't perfect, I know that. But...she was there for me, and I will never, ever forget that._

I smiled at how much I adored, well needed Tessa.

I brushed my fingers through more pages, I stopped at a page - the slightly soggy page, smeared red writing scrawled within the pages - who knew a page could contain so much emotion. It was the night of the accident. The Simon accident. I heaved, "Page 126"

 _14/10/2017_

 _The Accident,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was the. Worst. Day. Ever. In. The. History. Of. Time. Tears of guilt are streaming down my face, it's 10 in the middle of the night and what am I doing? Writing in my freaking diary?! GOD I FUCKING HATE MYSELF. And I normally don't swear but THIS IS SERIOUS. SIMON COULD BE DEAD, because of me! Because I couldn't keep my flipping mouth IN CHECK. Instead I talk crap about his girlfriend. Now Simon's in hospital...there are no words that can describe the pain, guilt, agony that is TRAPPED INSIDE OF ME. My arm is ACHING from writing in here - screw that, everything is aching and shaking and I'm just praying for Simon to be alright._

 _I would be in the hospital with him right now but, but...idk_

"You should've gone to the hospital to be with him Clary, you should've," I muttered to myself, a tear splotched down on the already dreary page.

I continued reading.

 _Next Day_

 _I was really emotional and yesterday's entry was more of a rant._

 _I don't know why I want to write this down - why I would want to keep such a drastic event embedded in this journal, which I will definitely end up reading and start crying all over again._

 _I'm doing it anyway so, here's what happened._

 _I broke down earlier this week, it was over something small but I was especially upset over Simon and my mum finally got the reason why I had been acting so irritable all year long. She found out that Simon and I weren't close anymore._

 _She decided To organise a sleepover with Simon. I know, I'm in Year 9 and my MUM was going to organise a sleepover. How embarrassing._

 _I told my friends Tessa and Izzy that I was dreading it but honestly, I was nervous, but I was still really looking forward to it._

 _I decided to go safe, pizza and a Star Wars binge. Perfect right?_

 _The day came (yesterday) and it started awkward at first since we weren't in the same class, we weren't in the same basketball team and we didn't sit together at lunch._

 _But soon we overcame the awkwardness and started talking like we used to. It was...amazing. I hadn't felt that happy in ages and I knew that we were going to be back to normal the next day in school. Best friends._

 _During the movie marathon there was a storm - a huge one and the power went out. We lit candles up and went up to my room, to go to sleep._

 _But obviously we didn't do that, instead we talked. Just like anyone does at sleepovers._

 _The conversation started off light but then became serious as we started talking about what made us drift apart._

 _In my head I knew the answer was obvious, Maia. Duh._

 _He looked at me with those pleading puppy dog eyes, and told me that he wants me in his life forever._

 _So that's why he needs to know what happened._

 _Those were his words and so I decided to answer._

 _And that's when I opened that stupid mouth of mine._

 _I said it's because of Maia, his girlfriend. I told him that he had changed since Maia and we didn't talk anymore because of Maia._

 _I explicitly told him that I was jealous of Maia and basically said it was her fault._

 _He fiercly glared at me - he's never glared at me like that before, and so I whimpered._

 _He said, "the reason you didn't talk to me was because I had a girlfriend and I was happy with her? Because I enjoyed spending time with someone else other than YOU?"_

 _I realised how stupid it was what I said, blaming everything on Maia._

 _Then I apologised for being jealous and not just meetings up at the tuck shop like we used to, or call him every day after school._

 _He was still mad. He got mad that I brought Maia into the situation. He yelled at me...I won't go into details because it brings to much pain._

 _He demanded to leave and he wanted to take an Uber back home. I told him it was too dangerous because of the storm but he claimed he didn't trust me anymore because he doesn't know who I am anymore._

 _Obviously I was crying. My mum tried to stop him but he refused to listen. He even paid the driver extra for taking him home during the storm. It was around 10._

 _I thought that tonight was the time last I was ever going to see Simon Lewis my friend. He was going to hate me forever._

My finger trembled over the edge of the page, the rest of the entry was on the next page.

I put the journal back on my bedside table. I didn't need to turn the page. I already knew what it said.

I sighed and the last words of that entry rushed into my mind,

 _At 1am that night, Simon's mum called our home and told us that Simon was found in a car crash, unconscious, glass stuck in his skin, the driver severely injured._

 _They were taken to the hospital to emergency and the doctors removed all the glass._

 _The burning question was, did he wake up? Yes, he did._

 _He woke up without his memory._

* * *

 **This chapter definitely clears some stuff about Clary's past, hope you enjoyed! Tell me your thoughts in the reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Jace Moves In

**Has it really nearly been a month? My god I apologise. Thanks for follows, reviews and favourites. I'll try update sooner. If you're bored, check out my other story, _The Mortal Kingdom._**

* * *

 **\- Night before school -**

 **Jace POV:**

We pulled up in front of a tall, wide apartment consisting of 7 floors. A glimmering pool and a tennis/basketball court with neatly trimmed hedges surrounding the area.

A small fountain stood at the centre; pool on one side, courts on the other and the apartment straight ahead.

"What level are you on?" The driver asked.

I fumbled on my phone looking through my texts.

 _Ah, Linette Herondale._ Rummaging through my text messages with her I found the address.

"Level 6," I responded.

"Ok."

Once we parked outside the front doors I paid twenty-three dollars and went outside with my suitcase.

The gravel crunched under my sneakers as I walked up to the doors. There was a series of buttons on the side of the wall, 13 levels. The last one a deck with a barbecue.

 _This is kind of a nice place. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad._

I pressed the button next to number six and a deep voice rang out.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this the Herondales? I'm Jonathon,"

"Right, come in and up to level seven. Just knock at the door in the front," the man said in a dreary voice.

The line disconnected, indicating that I could go into the complex.

I went straight to the lift, tired from my flight.

"New family here I come," I cooed with fake enthusiasm.

 _Ding._

I walked out of the lift, seeing that the door in front of me took majority of the floor, I strode over.

I gave a knock and a pleasant looking women with raven hair and lapis lazuli eyes popped out. This must be Linette.

She embraced me in a comforting hug, "Hi dear, I'm Linette."

Behind her I saw three other family members all sharing the same features. Except for the man, who I assumed to be Edmund, my uncle, who was the spitting image of my father.

Apart from the sour face.

The thought of my father made me wince.

Linette turned around to face the rest of the family, "This is Will and Cecily," she said pointing to the two children.

Will, who looked around my age, seemed annoyed and amused at the same time - really hard to read.

Cecily on the other hand tried to look somewhat happy and managed a small smile.

"And this is Edmund," Linette added. Edmund merely acknowledged me with a stare.

I groaned internally, what kind of family was this?

"It's a nice place you've got," I said, trying to make conversation. It really was though. The entire floor was practically theirs, making it quite a spacious home.

The living room was in front of the door, marble kitchen beside. Between the two was a hallway which I'm sure lead to bedrooms and bathrooms.

Linette clasped her hands together, "Children, how about you show Jonathon-,"

"Oh you can call me Jace," I interrupted.

Linette stared at me, "Well then, show _Jace,_ " she said with a laugh, "to his bedroom while I'll make coffee for Edmund and I,"

"Can I have a hot chocolate?" Cecily asked.

"Sure, Jace, Will? Would you like anything?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate as well thanks," I said gazing at Will. He held his hands up, "I'm good."

"Ok, Jace c'mon, Will and I will show you the rest of the apartment, first, to your room!" Cecily cheered while Will on the other hand groaned.

We walked through the hall where I saw family pictures, there was another girl who I'm sure was a part of the family. I wonder where she is.

"This is your room," Cecily said while opening the door. It was a decent sized room, a double bed in the centre, bed side table, built in closet, a desk which you could see as you enter. The walls on the other hand concerned me.

"It's purple. The room is purple," I said, slightly confused as to why they were giving me a purple room.

"No shit sherlock," I heard Will mutter.

Cecily laughed, "Too bad."

"Is this the other girl from the picture's room?"

Will's face darkened, "Yes."

"Um ok," I said.

Will gave a sour look, "I'm leaving, bye." he strode out the door, to I'm assuming his room.

"Well he must be fun at parties," I said sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised, he's...temperamental," Cecily excused.

"I have to go shower. Unpack your stuff, I'm sure the hot chocolate will be ready in no time." Cecily left with a wary smile.

Once I was left alone in my room, a sense of loneliness filled me. I didn't know how to explain it - I've always been around happy people. This - this family was complicated. I don't understand how such a lovely lady like Linette could be in love with _Edmund_ , a depresso in need for an espresso. My father said that they fell madly in love, but since their marriage, they distanced themselves from the rest of the family.

These Herondales left me feeling...haunted.

After I packed all my stuff away I made my way to the kitchen.

"Jace, there's something you should know," Linette whispered, her voice grave. She continued, "I overheard the conversation in Ell- I mean your room-,"

"It was Ella's room wasn't it? The one I'm staying in? The girl in the picture?" I cut off.

"Yes, she was the eldest daughter," she responded.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

Linette paused, she was staring intently at me, "She died."

 _You're joking. I'm staying in the room of a dead sister. That's gonna go over well._

"I'm sorry for your loss, did she pass recently?" I said, trying my best not to sound insensitive.

"It was a couple years ago, but it feels like it was yesterday," And for the first time, a frown fell upon Linette's face. It was a familiar frown; I too know what it's like to lose someone close to you. God. Why does death follow me around _everywhere?_

"I thought I'd tell you because our family is not over it, especially Will, he didn't handle her death very well, believes it was his fault and-," I stopped listening when she said Will thought it was his fault. I wonder what he did.

"Jace?" Linette asked. I snapped back into reality.

"Yeah sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Don't mind Will's arrogant, snappy nature, it's normal, he'll warm up to you eventually," Linette said, her frown still lingering on her lips.

"Hey! I've finished my shower and I'm totally ready for some hot chocolate," Cecily cheered. Bam. The smile reappeared across Linette's face. That's when I realized it was all fake.

I realized I was _not_ going to enjoy my year. Heck, the rest of my life. How was I supposed to _smile_ when my parents are dead? After their death, at my old school I became very distraught, distracted - whatever you want to call it. Sadness replaced whatever happiness I had in me and _I_ was the depresso needing the espresso. I was known as _the boy whose parents died_. Teachers saw me cry. People felt bad for me, and were always nice to me. They were fake nice.

They'd be like, 'oh hi, are you feeling better, after the, you know, _incident_ ,' and then all I'd have to say is 'yeah, I'm fine,' and then they'd ask no more because people don't actually give a crap.

I didn't want to be known as the boy whose parents died.

And that leads us today, I've been at my new school for a month and you know who I'm known as?

The popular jock, total player, dickish kind of guy. That's the new me. And that's who everyone thinks I am. Heartless, Arrogant, no chance for redemption. Everyone, except for one person. Clary Morgenstern.


	5. Author’s Note

**First of all, 17 follows?! Thank you soo much :)**

 **Hey ok don't hate me I know it's been forever since I've updated and I apologise for this upload instead of a chapter.**

 **I am going to put this story ON HOLD (NOT STOPPING) as I made a mistake and thought I'd be able to write two stories at the same time but that was during the holidays - now I'm caught up in exams and medical related issues.**

 **I will try to update more on my other story The Mortal Kingdom because I started that one first. This story was just meant for fun as im kinda basing it on my life.**

 **BUUUT - School finishes in TWO weeks so that means I will write as many chapters as I can so I don't fall behind like I have!!**

 **So sorry, forgive me and don't hate me :) Byee**


End file.
